


Breathless

by Waterishflea68



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Murder, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterishflea68/pseuds/Waterishflea68
Kudos: 2





	Breathless

Ah, the Spirits of Friol. Everyone’s happy and loves everyone else. Or do they? Not this one, not in the slightest. A small Noiton spirit, unknown to the Friolian, was about to meet an end unfit for the way they lived. Stalking his target, not a worry to be had in the long tailed spirit’s mind, he made his move. Grabbing half way up his tail, the unthreatening spirit kicked the back of the Noitonian’s leg, forcing them to kneel. 

Wrapping his tail around the neck of the kneeling spirit, he began to pull. Immediately, the Noitoni began scrambling at the length around their throat, the tail waving wildly to no effect. “Ssshhh, It’ll all be over soon.” The murderer whispered into the ear of his prey. The nose of the victim began to run red as vessels of blood burst, the eyes dilating rapidly as the brain was deprived of oxygen. 

“ _ Stop… Please!”  _ The kneeling spirit mustered through their constricted airway.

“ _ Sssshhhh, sh-sh-sh-sh-ssshhh…Just rest, you’ll be better than ever!”  _ The killer said, as if to console the dying spirit. Yet only serving to make them more horrified as their world starts to darken.

This continued for twenty more seconds, each one feeling like an hour to the suffocating being. Eyes finally rolling back, the mass went limp on the Friolians tail. Ears and horns falling as the body dimmed. “See? Better.” Said the remaining spirit as he dropped the corpse. “You’ll never have another worry again.” He started away, a smile on his face looking for another unfortunate bastard to end. 


End file.
